The Talk
by miraleeann
Summary: Just like the title says :


**Author's Note: Just another one shot of useless ramble that I wrote :) I guess this could fit into The Way It Could Have Been world but I'm not 100% sure about the ages in this so if you are one of those people where things like that bother you than this is just a seperate story involving Sirius and Harry and if those types of things don't bother you than go ahead and look at this as a small scene from that story series. Either way I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Mira**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Harry had arrived home for the summer holiday and Sirius couldn't help but notice a distinct difference in his godson.<p>

Of course the boy had grown a bit since Sirius had seen him nearly a month earlier. Not much, mind you, but he had grown a bit. Still that wasn't the difference he was seeing.

Previous summers had started much the same way with Harry arriving home and immediately sending an owl off to Ron as if he hadn't just spent every waking moment with the boy followed by his godson usually finding himself in some sort of mischief but so far, this time things were different.

At first Sirius chalked it up to the fact that Harry would be sixteen in just over a month's time and perhaps it was just time taking its course. But then the fourth owl in three days from the same person arrived at the breakfast table. Sirius watched his godson smile softly at the words before he retreated to his room, claiming he wasn't hungry, and then within twenty minutes Sirius watched as the same owl departed from the upstairs window.

Sirius had never been one to pry into his godson's relationships. In fact, many a time over the past few years he had sat quietly by as Harry and Ron had a row, offering advice only when he was asked…but this time was different.

This time e was sure that those owls…though coming from the Burrow…were not from Ron.

This moment had been coming for quite some time…Sirius was well aware of that…and still he couldn't help the nerves that crept into his stomach as he climbed the stairs to his godson's room hoping he wasn't too late and that Harry hadn't already done anything.

Silently, Sirius paused outside the bedroom door giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts before he knocked. It was moments like these that he wished more than ever that James were alive and that it was him that was about to go talk to Harry. He wished that Hogwarts had a class on the subject as he had heard muggle schools did. Sirius swallowed a chuckle down as he pictured Snape standing in front of a classroom of children explaining the importance of caution in this area.

He quickly collected himself before knocking once on his godson's door and then letting himself in once he heard Harry's reply.

Sirius walked in the room to find his godson sprawled across his bed, his feet dangling off one side, as his head hung off the other.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at Harry as he smirked to himself. "You okay Pup?"

"Yeah," Harry answered as he sat up, "What's up?"

"I was hoping we could talk," Sirius started, crossing the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed as he did.

"What about?" Harry inquired.

Sirius cleared his throat as he searched for the correct words. "Well for starters you've received and sent quite a few owls in the last couple of days."

"Oh yeah," Harry nodded though his face looked a bit off to Sirius, "That's just uhh it's…"

"Ginny," Sirius supplied.

Harry gave a half of a shrug before he gave in and nodded once. "Yeah."

"You two have become quite friendly this year then?"

Again his godson nodded a guilty look on his face.

"Is Ron aware?" Sirius asked guessing by the guilty look that the redhead had little knowledge.

"Not exactly," Harry answered honestly.

"Don't you think perhaps you ought to tell him before the parade of constant owls tells him without your help?" Sirius smiled.

"It isn't that easy Sirius, it's his sister…he hated Dean when it was him and I'm his best mate and…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Pup," Sirius cut him off holding up a hand "I'm just offering some advice."

"I'm gonna tell him soon," Harry replied, "Before things…you know."

"I do…those things are actually why I came to speak to you."

There he had said it. He had stopped beating around the bush, so to speak, and he had come out and said it. The confused look overtaking Harry's face however was not helping.

"What things?" Harry asked.

"You aren't a little kid anymore Pup and it's obvious that you and Ginny have feelings for each other and though these things are normal I just want to be sure you know what you are doing and that you don't rush into anything. You are only fifteen after all and she is just fourteen…you hardly want to get yourself into any situations that you can't handle and it's so easy for something to go wrong and though I would always support you I can't say I'd be thrilled if something like that happen now as I'm sure Molly and Arthur wouldn't either and…"

"What things?" Harry asked once more cutting off his godfather. He had never seen Sirius quite like this, rambling on and making hardly any sense at all.

Sirius paused for a moment, clearing his throat before he answered. "Sex Harry…sex."

Harry felt the flush climb up his face, flaming his cheeks as he quickly shook his head. "Sirius we aren't…I'm not even thinking that…"

"Maybe not Pup but that doesn't mean that in the heat of the moment…"

Harry groaned softly at his godfather's choice of words. "What moment? I'm home for the summer and so is she and we won't even be alone and…"

"No you won't," Sirius quickly shook his head, his voice taking on a stern tone, "In fact it's going to be a rule in this house that girls aren't to be up in your room without the bedroom door open and…"

"Ginny's never even been in my room!" Harry nearly shrieked, "The only girl who ever has in Hermione and even that was only for like five minutes."

"That's all it takes Harry," Sirius replied, he was now quite fired up on the subject and Harry wondered to himself when this conversation changed into his getting lectured about something he hadn't even done or had any plans to do anytime soon.

"We've hardly even kissed yet," Harry offered up the detail in hopes that it would stop this horrible conversation.

"Good," Sirius nodded happily.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Sirius breathing loudly as though he had just ran a marathon due to his outbursts and Harry sitting quietly with a horrified look on his face.

"I just…I want you to be careful Pup…you are young and I know that your hormones are going crazy and you like her but you need to be careful and…."

"I know," Harry groaned wincing at his godfather's words.

"And sex…do you know how sex works?"

"Yes!" Harry practically yelled. "Yes I know…the twins told Ron and I last year…please Sirius don't."

Sirius nearly ignored his godson's embarrassing pleas and went ahead with the talk he had planned out in his head but he decided that the twins were most likely informed from one of their older brothers who were likely repeating the words their father had spoken and so Sirius decided this was efficient enough.

"Can't we just do something normal today and stop talking about this? Can't we go down the lake for a swim or just….stop talking please?" Harry asked his face still a red shade.

Sirius nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "We can go to the lake."

"Thank you," Harry sighed a deep sigh of relief.

"But Pup if you have questions or anything please know you can come to me."

"I know," Harry nodded seriously.

"And I expect you to act as a gentleman…if you don't you'll answer to me, understood?"

"Yes," Harry nodded once more just as seriously.

"Alright," Sirius smiled as he reached over and ruffled his godson's unruly hair, "Get ready and meet me downstairs and we'll go to the lake."


End file.
